


Consolation

by Shad_Beast



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Age of Consent, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Minor Character(s), Sex, angst (???), soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shad_Beast/pseuds/Shad_Beast
Summary: Steven and Connie spend time at the room in hotel.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Consolation

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is my first fanfic and I'm really worried about publish this on AO3, but special thanks to my friend, who convinced me to make it public  
> Also, English isn't my first language and I translate mostly of work through translator. Sorry if work has grammar issues or something like that :(  
> Hope you like it!

\- Wow, this is really cozy, - Connie said, following Steven into the hotel room, - Too cozy, considering you're only staying for a few days.

Steven chuckled and locked the door: 

\- Well, dad has enough money to pay for most of the amenities, if not all of them. He has nothing to spend on, so he agreed to give me money for various things, - he flopped down on a large double bed, - Of course, I'm not going to rob it and spend it on expensive and not particularly necessary, it's just that Empire City seems promising, and I thought I could buy a suitable room.  
\- For fully experience? - Connie sat down on the bed next to Steven  
\- For fully experience, - Steven said, but then went on excitedly, - I hope he doesn't mind spending money on something like this after all.  
\- Steven, you sure deserve to be comfortable, - Connie said, smiling as she ruffled the boy's hair, - especially since Greg always wanted to give you what you wanted, didn't he?

Steven put his hand on Connie's arm and sighed: 

\- Yes, he did. 

He decided to make do with only a short agreement, but his soul was still torn by internal demons. Steven didn't want to spoil the mood for himself or Connie. Universe got up from the bed and picked up the remote from the table opposite, turning on the TV set on it. He turned the volume down to a minimum and switched to a channel with music. He liked to hear something in the background:  
\- So we could order something from the hotel restaurant. Pizza, something like that?  
\- I hope you're not going to eat nothing but fast food for the entire trip, - Connie said it more cheerfully than patronizingly.  
\- Nah, it's just for the sake of my beloved Connie, - Steven winked, causing the girl to laugh, - By the way, how did you manage to get out to me, and even with the night? I thought you were still busy with all this college stuff.  
\- I've been studying long enough to deserve at least two days off. So it wasn't difficult for me, - she spread her hands.  
\- I'm glad you're here, - Steven said, giving Connie a tender look, - And now let's order something for dinner.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was almost down, and it was dark outside. Steven and Connie had dinner together, watching a b-movie on the TV. Although it was not given due attention, for the pair were engaged in their own conversation. Steven looked at the window for a moment. The sky was cloudless and filled with stars:  
\- So beautiful, - he murmured softly. Steven stared out the window for a few more moments, then turned away and sighed, - Sometimes I wonder if I did the right thing by leaving home. From everyone I cared about. Every time I look at the stars, I remember the gems. At times like this, I often wish they were with me and could see it, - Steven put his hand on Connie's arm in embarrassment, - At times like this, I often wish you were with me. 

Connie smiled softly and looked up at him with all the tenderness she could muster, twining her fingers with his:  
\- Steven, there are no 'right' or 'wrong' decisions in this situation. Whether you stayed at home or left, all these options have their pros and cons. But what you really need to remember is that both I and the gems will always be with you. You can always count on us. 

Steven felt his eyes water. Blinking back tears, he grinned bitterly:

\- I don't deserve you guys. I don't understand why **you're** still with me. 

There was silence between them. Connie stared at Steven:

\- ...What? - her voice was strained.

Steven turned away abashed:

\- I made a lot of mistakes. I left all of you, leaving my hometown, friends, and family behind, - he sobbed, - Connie, I was a monst-!

Steven didn't finish the sentence. He felt a push in his chest, hard enough to send him creaking to the bed without causing any pain. His face flushed as he opened his eyes and saw Connie looming over him. Her arms wrapped around him and pinned him to the bed just above his head, her hair falling off her shoulders and partially touching him. He blushed even more, noting that the way she looked in the dim light of the TV, the way she loomed over him, holding his hands tightly, seemed rather ...hot. This nocturnal atmosphere, the sparkle of her dark eyes, her thick hair falling down, the power that was hidden in her, allowing him to hold her without much effort (true, Steven did not try to resist, but nevertheless), all this he found extremely attractive. Steven swallowed hard

\- Don't you dare, - she growled, frowning and looking him in the eye, - don't you even dare to say so. Thanks to you, gems are now free from the tyranny of Diamonds. Thanks to you, the Earth is not in danger of being destroyed, - Connie sighed, and placed her right hand on his cheek, - You are the kindest, sweetest, most understanding, selfless person I have ever met. You came into my life and became my first real friend. I was able to achieve something I never dreamed of. If it wasn't for you, I don't know who I would be.

Steven reached out and touched Connie with his free hand, looking at her with regret:  
\- If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be on the edge of death.  
\- I decided to do it myself, - she leaned closer to Steven, speaking almost in a whisper, - It's over. And we have each other.

Connie noticed for the first time how confused Stephen was and how she was holding him on the bed. Her heart skipped a beat, and now a blush appeared on her cheeks. Part of Connie wanted to pull away and apologize for getting carried away, but another part of her really liked seeing her boyfriend in this state and position. Having made up her mind, Connie leaned over and gently kissed Steven. He, however, accepted the kiss and passed his hand from her cheek, over her neck and up to her shoulder, stopping and lightly stroking her shoulder. Connie pulled back and looked at her boyfriend. His eyes were shining, and there was a slight smile on his face. Despite her "plan", something inside her prompted Connie to kiss him again, this time longer and deeper. She felt the heat inside her when she decided not to stop. She continued to deepen the kisses, periodically pulling back to suck in air, and then continuing, pressing Steven into the bed as her mind became more and more hazy. One of Connie's hands gradually moved from Steven's cheek to his shoulder, hooking her fingers into the hood of his jacket and pulling it into oblivion, while the other still held the hybrid, gripping the fabric on the sleeve. Steven, noticing her gesture, cautiously drew back:

\- Connie... - he looked at her face, confused, not knowing what to say, - What... are you doing?...  
\- What are you talking about? - breathing hard, Connie looked down at the pink jacket that had been pulled up to her elbow and then pulled her hand away, - Oh, stars. I'm sorry, I-... I can stop.  
Steven ran his free hand nervously over her forearm:  
\- I - I like it, - he looked away, still horribly confused, - You can go on... if you want.

Connie smiled and kissed the corner of his mouth, taking the hybrid's jacket off more confidently as he lifted himself slightly to simplify the job. Removing the item of clothing, she threw it in an unknown direction and again leaned toward her lover, kissing him on the forehead, burying her hand in his hair. Tentatively, it sank a little lower, toward Steven's neck. Connie put her free hand on his chin, lifting her head slightly to make room for herself as she felt him flinch at her touch. Steven had been watching her closely all this time, but now he stiffened a little and closed his eyes, aware of what was about to happen. Now his whole body shuddered as he felt Connie cover his neck with kisses, periodically biting the skin, which made the guy start to whimper weakly. She pull away from Steven, and when he opened his eyes, he caught Connie's gaze, her eyes glittering and her pupils slightly dilated:

\- Are you that sensitive?  
\- H-huh, well... - Stephen muttered, confused, - It's just... you  
Connie snorted  
\- So cute.

She went down to the collarbone and bit, this time with a preliminary lick. Stephen let out a sob that was almost a groan. As Connie continued to tear at him with her teeth, he shuddered with euphoria, and instinctively ran both hands from her thighs to the hem of her shirt, sliding his fingers under it. Connie said at the touch:

\- You want to take it off?

Steven swallowed hard. Even though he hadn't noticed how his hands were wrapped around her waist, he couldn't help but admit that he really wanted to see her without her clothes on. Steven was ashamed of his carnal desires for his friend, his knight, and now his girlfriend. He was surprised and genuinely loved how bravely she treated him in their... present situation, but he was afraid to allow himself something like this:

\- I'm not sure…  
\- Do you want to stop? I didn't cross the line, did I?

\- N-no, it's not you! I'm just... I'm afraid ... - he blushed deeply and closed his eyes, - I'm afraid you'll find me... depraved o-or something like that…  
\- Oh, Steven, - Connie gave him a gentle smile, - You're such a silly. Everything alright. I love you. I'm glad you're concerned about my opinion. And if you want to do it, - she blushed and put her hand on his wrist, - You can.

Steven blinked away the tears that were about to come

\- I love you so much, - he rose to kiss her and take off his shirt, leaving her in just a black sports top, - You're so beautiful, - he whispered and kissed her again, - You're so important to me, - another kiss, and he ran his hand over her bare torso, causing her to stifle a whimper.

Now it was Steven who made Connie shiver. She clutched the sheets with her hands as she continued to lose her composure over him. And she liked it, she liked the heat he sent through her body. Connie deepened the kiss as she slowly removed his t-shirt. With one hand, she found his gem and ran her finger along the edge, causing Steven to moan through the kiss

\- Is it okay when I touch it? I Don't want to wake up bad memories.  
\- Mh... it's okay... - he said, biting his lip  
\- Then I...

Connie lowered her gaze to the pink diamond and ran her finger along the edge again, this time more sensuously and for a longer time. She felt a slight vibration and the gem began to glow slightly. Connie ran her hand over the diamond one last time and kissed it softly, making the vibration and glow increase as he gasped for air, trying not to groan.

This gem was Steven's life energy, the source of his magic, his power. Damage, shattering, extraction – all this was worse for him in some way than for an ordinary gem, because it threatened not just death, torment. And he survived one of the scenarios. After that, he should be extremely uncomfortable when someone touches the gem, but he let Connie do it. She found it one of the most pleasant things. And she wasn't going to betray his trust.

\- You're the best, - she gave kiss on the edge from which Steven gave a sob, - I'm so glad you trust me, - kiss on the other side and he buried his fingers in her hair, - I want to be with you always, - kiss closer to the center of the gem, Steven threw back his head and softly moaned her name.  
\- I can't tell you how much I love you, - she said, lick and kissing the center of his gem for a long time. The glow increased, and Steven's entire body began to shake violently. He arched and groaned.  
Steven shifted, and without noticing it, ran his foot over Connie's groin for a long time, causing her to flinch and burrow into the hybrid's belly, letting out a low growl. Realizing what had just happened and taking a little breath, Steven patted Connie's head and asked softly:

\- How far are we going to go?

Connie looked into his eyes. A silence fell between them, but it was quickly broken:

\- I want to go on, but, - she swallowed convulsively, - ..I'm worried.

\- What's bothering you? - Steven ran a hand through Connie's hair. He seemed really concerned. Not because he was upset about the interruption – but because he was really worried about how she was feeling. And that part of his character, that sensitivity, that empathy, was one of the many things she adored about him:

\- It's just that I don't really have the best associations with it.

Stephen cocked his head in question.

"God, you're all innocence»

\- Uh, you know... porn, that sort of thing, - Connie said, blushing, - Insensitive, just for the sake of the process. I don't think it concerns us, but there's still something inside that's bothering me,  
\- Connie, - he said, putting his arm around her, - You're right, it's not concerns us. I love you. You are my closest friend, my-

Suddenly, the phone rang from the corridor. The pair were in a daze for a few moments, then Connie muttered softly:

\- Who would want to call... at night? - she glanced quickly at the window. It was still dark outside, and they had long since lost track of time, so it was impossible to tell whether it was evening or night. But it doesn't matter  
\- You should check it out, - Steven has released Connie from her embrace. She slowly got off him and went into the hall, picked up the phone from the nightstand, flipped the switch, and went into the bathroom.

Steven looked after her, a little puzzled. She didn't have to go to the other room, but he didn't want to restrict her, and he didn't want to interfere with anything that wasn't his own business if Connie didn't want to. Inhaling and exhaling heavily, Steven stared blankly at the ceiling in anticipation, when he realized that even after Connie left, he still felt pressure, but already coming exclusively from his crotch. Did Connie feel it? Blushing, Steven rose to a sitting position and reached for the bedside lamp. He turned it on and the room was dimly illuminated by a soft and warm yellowish light, instead of the flickering, cold blue light of the TV.

_She was so worried about him when he started chasing again. She always took care of him._

Steven found his t-shirt, jacket, and Connie's shirt lying on the floor.

_Did he really attract her that much?_

Feeling his heart melt, Steven picked up the clothes from the floor and laid them carefully on the windowsill

_He liked the part of her that she was opening up._

He stared at the clothes for a while and at one point wondered if there was any point in folding just a part of them.

_She didn't have to worry about it, but she might be a little stronger than he was, which didn't change the fact that she was no less sensitive and emotional._

Now Steven's blush deepened

_She can be caring, empathic, and passionate at the same time. And there she is. And he might be, too._

Steven looked thoughtfully at the floor

_Does she understand this?_

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she went into the bathroom and locked the door behind her, Connie glanced quickly at the phone screen, and after making sure that no one else important was calling, she hung up and clicked off the connection. With a sigh, Connie pressed her half-naked back against the cold wall and slid slightly down it. How did she turn her attempt at support into... this? Steven might have liked it, but it still didn't feel right. As if she was "breaking" him, seducing him. Connie looked sadly at the ceiling. It wasn't like her. She knew it was normal to be attracted to someone she loved, but she still felt uneasy.

_We need to discuss this_

Taking a deep breath, Connie left the bathroom, turning off the light behind her. She walked over to Steven, who was sitting with his back to her. He must have been deep in thought, for when he felt a hand on his back, he started.

\- Connie?

She touched one of the scars left by Steven's transformation into a monster.

\- Your scars... I'm so sorry, - she pressed against his back and whispered, - I should have known something was wrong earlier.  
\- Connie…  
\- You were sick, and I was too focused on my studies,- Connie sobbed and snuggled closer,- I should have been with you more often, I should have been more persistent…  
Steven turned and hugged her. She buried her face in his neck. He felt her shudder and the moisture on his neck from her tears  
~ I'm sorry... please forgive me...  
\- It's not your fault. It's no one's fault. We've all been through a lot.  
\- I was supposed to help you. I was supposed to be supportive right now, but…  
\- Look at me.

Connie pulled away from Steven and looked into his eyes. He wiped away her tears and smiled gently:

\- Connie. Trust me, you've done enough.

He kissed her on the forehead.  
\- You could have just been my friend, but you decided to take up fencing, putting yourself in danger, but wanting to help me.  
A kiss on the bridge of your nose.  
\- You flew with me to Homeworld, where you were on the edge of death several times, but you didn't back down.  
A light kiss on the lips.  
\- When I became a monster, you saved me.  
A more insistent kiss.  
\- You have no idea how much I love you, - he kissed Connie again, causing her to shiver, - Please, never talk about yourself and your actions in a negative way, - Steven buried his face in her neck and muttered, - I don't blame you for anything, - he looked at her, with stars in his eyes, - And I like the part of you that you showed me. It's never "insensitive" or in any way bad. I know what you are. And I love every part of you.  
-Why are you always so good at speech? - she smiled faintly  
\- It's my Universe charm, - Steven said cheerfully, rubbing his nose against Connie's cheek, causing her to chuckle, - So... do you still want to go on?

\- Yes, - Connie said in a half-whisper, and put her arm around his neck, leaning back on the bed, pulling him down with her. Now he loomed over her. Steven swallowed hard. He had an idea in his head and was worried about it.  
\- I want to try something…

Steven's gem glowed for a while. When the glow stopped, the hybrid licked his teeth. Now his fangs were elongated, and the rest of his teeth were pointed.

\- What do you think?

Connie took a deep breath:

\- I... uh, like it.

Steven leaned toward her neck:

\- Tell me if it hurts," he whispered, then bit the skin. Connie gritted her teeth and hissed in a breath. Steven pulled away abruptly:

\- Sorry, sorry! Did-did I overdo it?  
\- It's alright, - Connie hastened to reassure him, blushing slightly, - Right kind of pain, you know?

Steven looked at her doubtfully for a moment:

\- Do you think I should remove my fangs? Maybe it's better without all this magic.  
\- Steven, I like your magic! - Connie flushed slightly and looked away, - It's such a great addition to you. I... I always wanted you to use it on me, - she covered her face with her hands, - ...you make me feel special…  
\- ...Really?  
\- Really, - Connie let out a weak laugh, then she kissed him, - few people are lucky enough to be in a relationship with **you** , - she kissed him again, - I love you. Everything about you.  
Steven growled and went back to his neck. Continuing to bite and kiss every inch of her skin, licking and healing the marks from the bites, catching her excited, ragged breath. He ran one hand through her hair, massaging her head, while the other stroked her from waist to hip. He reached the side of her neck and bit her there, just a little harder and longer, making her shudder and let out a long moan. Steven stopped and looked at her with shining eyes.

_It was the first time he had heard it from her._

\- You're so cute, I love you, - he said, and kissed the place where the bite had been, healing the marks.

"Cute? Does he really think it's cute?" She chuckled to herself. Steven is such a Steven, even in their position.

\- This is just for you, - Connie kissed him on the forehead. The words sent a rush of heat through Steven's body.

_Only he can see her like this._

When he realized that he had found her erogenous zone, he continued more carefully and gently, but no less intensely and passionately, while Connie whimpered with pleasure. The hybrid began to slowly descend until it found the strap on the her shoulder. Steven pulled away from Connie and looked at her in confusion:  
\- Can I...? - He glanced at Connie's sports top. She felt her cheeks flush:  
\- Mh... Y-Yes.  
\- Then I..

Connie lifted herself off the bed, allowing Steven to make everything more comfortable. She swallowed convulsively as Steven carefully took the bra by the ends and pulled it up, removing and then discarding the item of clothing. Connie sighed and looked at him uneasily. Steven stared at her for a moment, then met her eyes:

\- You're beautiful, -he whispered. Connie let out a small laugh, then drew in a sharp breath. He put his hand gently on her breast and massaged it. He began to kiss Connie's belly, listening to the sounds of her bliss, realizing how much he liked to make her feel good and from this continuing to please her with great enthusiasm, but not becoming rude as she clung to him, panting and moaning, following his every action with a partially dispersed gaze. Stephen was confused and a little hesitant about his next idea, but decided to use his free hand to rub Connie's crotch, which was already wet through his jeans. In response to his action, he heard a stifled growl and felt her flinch

~ R~r~r~hh.. S-Steven.. - Connie took his hand and pulled him toward her. The hybrid gave way and came face to face with her.  
\- You... you still want to go on? - she asked, panting.  
\- Yes, but .. what about, uh, protection?  
\- I started taking pills... Don't worry.  
\- Okay..  
Connie put her hand on Steven's cheek and slowly drew him to her, wrapping him in a kiss. They deepened the kiss as their hands roamed over their bodies. Connie found the hybrid gem again and rubbed it gently, causing her lover to shudder. She reached down and slowly unbuttoned Steven's pants. He pulled back and helped pull them off, tossing them to the rest of his clothes. Connie put her hand on Steven's erection and ran it through the fabric of his boxers a couple of times, nipping at his chin as she did so. Steven clutched the sheets with his hands and let out a few sobs, barely suppressing a moan. Connie released him and kissed him again, biting his lip:

\- My beloved Steven, - she said, her voice trembling with excitement, - I love you so much.

With a groan, Steven kissed Connie on the forehead. Their minds had long been clouded by excitement and mutual desire. Connie pressed her lips to Steven's neck, leaving a wet trail of kisses. He unfastened the belt on the girl's jeans and, with a clink, pulled them away from her and lowered himself to bite the exposed thigh. Then, the hybrid touched the edge of her underwear, panting, and looked at her questioningly.

\- Only if you are, too.

Steven looked confused for a moment, then moved away from Connie and removed the last of his clothing. After making sure that he had listened to her request, Connie followed suit. They were completely naked and looked at each other in awkward silence. Steven took a deep breath and moved closer to Connie:

\- You said you liked my magic, - he said, dropping to her groin and blushing, - I hope, you don't mind.

Connie tensed as she realized what he was getting at. She wasn't sure if he wanted it or if it was just for her sake. If he finds it unpleasant, he doesn't have to continue…  
Connie said uneasily:

\- S-Steven, you don't- MH~A~AH!

Steven tentatively ran his tongue over her crotch, interrupting her speech:

\- It's okay. I like it. But I want to please **you** more, than myself, - he ran a soothing hand over her torso and looked at her with eyes full of love, - Please let me please you. You can grab my hair if you want.

Connie's heart began to beat faster. God, she loved him. She ran one hand through his hair, running it through her fingers. Connie drew attention to the fact that Steven's gem again glowed with a delicate pink color. Along with his tongue. The realization shot through her head, and she blushed deeply  
"Oh stars, Steven…»

Connie clenched her teeth and squeezed the hybrid's hair lightly, trying to stifle a groan as Steven extended his tongue and continued to lick her, but deeper, moving more intensely each time. Connie was shaking with pleasure, squeezing and unclasping Steven's hair, stroking his head, trying to show her love and gratitude with at least such small actions, although it was enough for Steven to hear her growls and moans. He was terribly aroused by the knowledge that every action of his tongue made Connie moan and squirm with pure pleasure. Her body gave a great shudder, and she arched and found a small pillow with her hands, grabbing it and burying her face in it, stifling her moans that could no longer be contained. All this prompted the hybrid to instinctively accelerate, wanting to bring her to the peak, but his gentle temperament and self-control allowed him to stop and make a final movement, return his tongue to its previous state. They didn't want to end up there, and they both knew it.

_Is this how fusion works? A strong relationship that allows you not to lose your identity? Pure love and self-control, allowing the love desire not to turn into rude lust? At least it's all seems similar_

Steven moved closer to Connie, who had already thrown back her pillow and was trying to catch her breath. He kissed her gently on the forehead, brushing back her tousled fringe. She smiled wryly:

\- We've come this far.

Steven chuckled and scratched his head:

\- Can't believe in it, right?  
\- I never thought that by meeting a boy on the beach, I would be part of an alien race rising up against their dictators, - Connie said cheerfully, but then she turned serious, - You were the only person I could completely trust for a long time. And now we're here. I love you, Steven, - she kissed the corner of his mouth - I want you in my life. I want you here.

Steven's eyes watered:

\- You make me the happiest person. I can't imagine my Universe without you, - Connie wiped away his tears and this drew a parallel with the moment when he just turned back from a monster and she did the same, - I'm so grateful to you. I-I love you too... and I w-want you too.  
\- Oh, how sentimental you are.  
Steven overcame his embarrassment and kissed her gently on the mouth:  
\- By the way, so are you, - he chuckled, but then muttered, - I heard it might be hurt.  
\- I can handle it.

Steven sighed and moved closer, finding her crotch. He blushed, and closing his eyes, carefully entered into her. Connie let out a faint hiss and her eyes watered a little. Hearing the painful sound, Steven pressed his lips to her chin and stroked her hair soothingly, whispering words of comfort. Without moving, allowing both of them to get used to the feeling:

~ G-go on, - said Connie, holding her hand on the back of Steven.

The hybrid stared at her doubtfully for a few seconds, but then obediently gave a push, and they both let out a shuddering sigh. He glanced at Connie, and getting no negative reaction from her, continued to slowly move his hips.

_It's... really nice. A sense of wholeness. The realization that your actions give pleasure to the person you love with all your heart. The awareness that you belong to each other and that's all. Not as things or slaves, but as partners, as soulmates._

~ I.. MH~h.. I don't t-think I can g-go on... h-hah, longer.. - groaned Steven, starting to speed up the pace  
~ Nh... I.. me too... - heavily breathed Connie.

Steven continued to move, no longer holding back the sounds of pleasure that came from him. He began to nibble gently on Connie's neck, making her moan and move her hips to meet him. Their bodies were as if electrified, each touch to each other felt more sensitive than usual, pleasure waves passed through their being, with each push becoming stronger and brighter. The room was filled with the faint creaking of the bed and the sound of their moans. Steven was extremely careful and gentle, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt or be rude to Connie. Still, it didn't stop him from giving her pleasure and getting it for himself. They were both already in sweet oblivion.  
A minute later, Connie shuddered and clenched her hands on the back of Steven, sensing the imminent end. They both felt it, but Connie reached her peak faster, arching and moaning with the ecstasy that filled her, forcing Steven to come after her, burying his face in her neck and moaning her name, feeling the long-awaited release.  
Steven took a couple of breaths and pulled away from Connie, sitting on his knees in front of her. Still trying to catch his breath. They were both still trembling slightly from the orgasm that had overtaken them, which had not yet completely left them. They both looked into each other's eyes, more soberly now, but their pupils were still dilated:

\- Your eyes are glowing pink, - Connie said first.  
\- Huh?  
\- Your eyes, - she propped herself up on her elbows - they pink.  
-...Really? - the hybrid touched a hand next to his eye and said excitedly, - like Diamonds?" Connie, I'm sorry, I don't know what it is, I didn't mean to scare you!  
\- No, they're not like Diamonds. Just pink, - Connie touched the back of her hand to his cheek, - That your eyes. They are beautiful.  
She burst out laughing when she noticed the tightness on Steven's face. He smiled sheepishly, and with an exaggerated pout, crossed his arms over his chest, and fell with a thud on the bed next to Connie, his back to her:

\- It's all your fault.  
\- Really? - she smiled smugly, - Then I don't mind.

A shiver ran through Steven as he felt Connie approach and put her arm around his back:

\- I scratched your back. Sorry.

The boy felt the heat rush to his cheeks

\- It's okay. I like it.

\- You also tore the sheets.

\- Oh. I can fix it.

\- Not today.

Steven's heart seemed about to jump out of his chest with a strange excitement. He turned slowly to Connie, and for a moment they just stared at each other in silence:

\- That… You were beautiful, - Steven said, his eyes shining.

Connie let out a chuckle, but she blushed:

\- You were incredible, too.

They looked at each other with tender, loving eyes, then, drawing closer and gently kissing each other, they embraced and fell into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> (i also hope it wasn't cringe or too snotty or something like that hah)


End file.
